Lightning
by GracieXxFanFicsxX
Summary: A small one shot. Touken fluff! Touka x Kaneki! INVOLVES TOKYO GHOUL:RE SO YOU MIGHT NOT UNDERSTAND IT! Sorry! :)


**Well, hello friends! This is actually one of my first stories, sorry if it sucks. I am also writing this at like, 11:30 pm and on a school night. Rip. I got really inspired when I read a different Touken story and i got thinking about touken and the new tokyo ghoul:re manga and chapter 148 and... too much. But combine all that thinking and you got this. A simple one-shot. Without any further a-due, here is** ** _Lightning._**

 ** _-TG-_**

Stars. A million of them, just hanging there in the sky. Meaning-less satisfaction to stress. How one could have been able to base their life off stars in the sky was beyond him, but yet he was beyond himself. The stars were a faint mystery, almost as if it were a silent scream for help. Too good to be true. Too faithful to be believable. Too, _perfect_ someone could have thought. No, perfect wasn't the word. Perfect wasn't the word for anything to him. Prefect didn't exist... or so he thought.

The stars were far from perfect, but they were his compainions. He was finding there were fewer and fewer of companions for him each day. Sure, Anteiku was always his home, but never his companions. Hell, he fought with Nishki before he even started working with him. And her. she always was a mystery to him. So rash, but yet thoughtful at the same time. He thought they couldn't be more different, but little did he know that she would be the only thing he ever considered _Perfect._

His hair has changed now, but that is just the start. She notices the little things, the quirks. She feels his presence is still here, even though she knows he left her, just like everyone else she has ever trusted. She is more rash than ever, thinking it was all her fault. She was a beauty, a rash beauty. Like _Lightning_

"There is nothing waiting for you!"

Ouch. The storm rages within her. He senses it. He knows it. He can feel it too. Oh how he wishes he can tell her everything is prefect, console her, but nothing is ever perfect, never has, never will. She is gone in an instant after landing a punch to the jaw, and she takes the warmth with her. The storm brewing inside her has vanished from his sense, but he can still find a grip on the lighting she has passed to him.

 _:Re_ has opened, as he goes there so many times. The coffee is so familiar, as if he was tasted it and lavished it upon his own senses. His taste. He spots a beautiful woman who he can only describe as perfect.

Memory. That is a funny feeling to him. He remembers. _Remembers her._ Her coffee, her smell, her rash, her lighting. He remembers it all, everything. For the first time as Ken Kaneki, he deems something perfect. The only thing it can go to is the storm he fell in love with. Touka Kirishima.

He feels bliss. An agonizing bliss. A child. Something so delecate and precious to the world. He can now deem two things perfect, and now understand that falling for a lighting storm known as Touka Kirishima was no mistake. The world was a mistake, He was a mistake, but not her. Not Touka. His Touka. Touka Kirishima.

(spoilers for chapter 145-148 of Tokyo Ghoul:re...)

He can't feel anything. Its her fault. He is insane. Its her fault. He cant control himself. Its her fault. He is beyond dangerous. Its her fault. He turned into a kakuja. Its her fault. She only blames herself. She wishes that the lightning storm inside her would vanish. It doesn't. Nothing in this world is perfect, she thinks. She wishes that she can feel nothing in this hell on earth that people like to call tokyo. She wishes that she would just vanish, like the lighting after the storm that rages on for what seems like ages.

She wants him... but at what cost will it take to get him back. They switch roles, as he rages on like Lighting, in his dragon form.

 **Again, don't know if this sucked or not. I can barely keep my eyes open, so its probably gibberish. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. OH AND BTW you wont understand the last part if you don't know tokyo ghoul re. Sorry! Toodles!**


End file.
